Nuestras Intenciones no son buenas
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: Una tarde de trabajo en que el destino cambió un poco. Lupin hace entender a Lily que James no es realmente lo que ella cree y Lily hace entender a Lupin que es una hermosa persona a pesar de su estado. Historia sobre amistad


**Disclamimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios son de J.K. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

**Nuestras Intenciones nunca son buenas…**

-Ho-Hola Lily – tartamudeo James con expresión embobada

-Hola Potter – respondió la chica sin prestarle atención con la vista fija en su pergamino.

James al notar que la chica no daba pie para más conversación, como siempre ocurría, decidia volver a su asiento junto a Sirius.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Me alegra que el trabajo lo deba hacer contigo – dijo Lily.

-A mi también me gusta, pero luego soy yo el que debe recibir los reclamos y enfado de James – aceptó Lupin sonriendo.

-Oh, vamos, no exageres – dijo ella un tanto ruborizada.

-No estoy bromeando, Lily y lo sabes y todo el mundo lo sabe, James esta loco por ti, y yo que tu, no haría ni diría nada que no quieras que ellos sepan, porque él me preguntará hasta que lo diga todo…- dijo con expresión resignada pero con una gran sonrisa – si es necesario, utilizarán Veritaserum – agrego Lupin en un susurro.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco pero luego sonrió, le encantaba estar con Lupin, era sin duda alguna un chico sorprendente e impresionante, inteligente por naturaleza, simpático y agradable, buen amigo y de confianza y aunque a él le molestara un poco, Lily siempre le decía lo guapo que le parecía.

"no digas eso o James podría matarme" decía siempre que estaba de buen humor, eran buenos amigos, siempre que tenían tiempo se juntaban a conversar o a hacer los deberes.

Cuando James y Sirius tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch y Peter los acompañaba, ellos dos acostumbraban a juntarse y pasar divertidos momentos haciendo cualquier tipo de cosa.

-…Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras me parece una materia muy interesante, pero creo que no se me da bien –comentó la chica cuando ya llevaban un rato haciendo el trabajo. – creo que nunca podría hacer un graaaaan hechizo de defensa

-Para mi no es un talento nato, como James que todo le sale a la primera, pero me va muy bien… no me vuelvo loco intentando lograr las cosas – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-otra vez James… - comentó la chica en tono aburrido – siempre todo gira en torno a él.

-no digas eso, solo digo la verdad, James es el mejor en esa materia

-Lo se – respondió cortante

-Vamos, no te enfades o te arrugarás… además deberías intentar conocerlo, no es como tu crees ¿sabes? – le dijo el chico sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-No lo defiendas, es arrogante, engreído, demasiado popular para mi gusto, es un lucido todo el día con su snitch… - rebatió la chica – al igual que ese otro… Sirius… son cortados por la misma tijera.

Lupin rió mientras asentía divertido

-Es verdad… es verdad – rió y luego agregó - pero veo que te fijas mucho en ellos

-No digas tonterías – exclamó un poco molesta… siempre terminaba molestándose cuando hablaba de James Potter- no se como es que te juntas con ellos, como terminas formando parte de todas las travesuras que hacen… tu no eres así.

-Créeme Lily, soy el mas… – dijo buscando las palabras – centrado del grupo, pero soy un merodeador… y _nuestras intenciones nunca son buenas_…

Lily abrió la boca sorprendida al ver a su amigo así, con una chispita destellando en sus ojos, de un brillo travieso, tan típico en los ojos de Potter y Black cuando estaban tramando alguna travesura

-Veo que si eres como ellos…

-si lo soy – aseguró Lupin orgulloso

-…pero tú eres distinto, además tienes esta parte de ti que te hace ser un chico agradable con el que se puede conversar y estar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos no tienen esa faceta de la que hablas? – comentó amablemente.

-Bueno… Tu eres el menos merodeador – dijo cambiando el tema olímpicamente – ¡ellos son muy inmaduros!

-Vamos Lily, tenemos diecisiete años… estamos en nuestra juventud… y ultimo año en Hogwarts… tenemos que disfrutar… - dijo mirándola a los ojos - Oh… no lo sé, yo me siento merodeador de cabo a rabo… y además debo decir que ellos son los mejores amigos que podría tener… son traviesos… si. Son inmaduros… si. Pero somos _uno para todos y todos para uno_. Se transformaron en animagos por mi… son buenas personas…

-Si… lo se…

En ese momento la pelirroja comprendió que todos los prejuicios que tenía contra James y Sirius no tenían fundamento… solo había hablado con ellos cuando interrumpía alguna de sus bromas a la mitad, para discutirles y decirles lo tontos que le parecían.

Pero… ¿Había intentado alguna vez hablar con Sirius o James¿Había hecho algo que no fuera solo reprenderlos como a chicos pequeños? La respuesta estaba clara… era verdad que nunca había hecho nada por conocer a ninguno de los dos y que había creado una barrera de "rechazo" hacia James, ya que ella nunca antes había besado o salido con un chico… y James Potter era el joven más codiciado de todo el castillo y más de alguna novia había tenido y la intimidaba profundamente la forma descarada en la que James actuaba cuando ella entraba a la sala común o cuando intentaba acercarse a ella… le faltaba poco para andar con un balde bajo la cara para que le cayera ahí la baba. Pensó en las muchas veces en que en los ratos libres en clases, James se acercaba a ella para hablarle… y ella simplemente lo ignoraba.

Soltó un gruñido como toda señal de entendimiento. No tenía nada que decir y en sus pensamientos sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Lupin sonrió.

Sabía exactamente lo que ella pensaba y le alegraba que por fin hubiese descubierto que los merodeadores no eran tan malos como ella creía.

-Pero aun me parecen estúpidas sus estúpidas bromas – agrego con el ceño fruncido.

-A mi también me parecen la mayoría de las veces… pero deberías ver el poder persuasivo que tiene Canuto… a veces me hace pensar que cepillarme los dientes me hace mal… es un genio – agregó sonriendo.

Lily sonrió también.

-Te ves tan guapo cuando sonríes, Remus – dijo la pelirroja – si no pregúntale a esas chicas de allá – dijo apuntando un grupito de Ravenclaw que lo miraba y le sonreían y murmuraban entre ellas haciéndole ojitos y coqueteándole.

-No me fastidies – dijo Lupin tornándose serio de pronto.

-Deberías ir a saludarlas, seguro les alegras el día – continuo la chica

-Si… y morderlas cada luna llena…

-claro que no… eso no sucedería – replicó Lily.

-si podría…. Es peligroso…

-A mi no me muerdes ¿no? Yo creo que exageras… tu eres tan persona como cualquiera de nosotros… además solo te vuelves lobo un par de días al mes… no tienes porque reprimirte o pensar que no debes conocer gente nueva, Remus. – Dijo la chica en tono severo – eres el chico más simpático que conozco, muy inteligente por lo demás, y también eres muy guapo y…

-…un licántropo – le interrumpió él en tono seco.

-Pero eres un humano, por sobre todo y tienes controlado tu estado de licantropía… no seas duro contigo… eres una persona hermosa, Lupin – le dijo Lily mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su cabello rubio ordenándolo.

Remus sonrió. Lily siempre había sabido su situación de hombre lobo y nunca lo había juzgado o apartado, todo lo contrario, se había acercado mucho más a él, y aunque a veces él era duro consigo mismo… ella lograba sacar a relucir todas las virtudes y cosas buenas de él.

Lily lo hacía sentir como un chico normal, ya que él no se sentía así. Ella era una mujer excepcional, y siempre felicitaba a James por haberse fijado en ella, porque además de hermosa era buena y comprensiva, veía lo bueno de cada individuo y aceptaba a cada persona como tal… a todos menos a James… pero eso era un detalle aparte.

-Gracias Lily… - exclamó el chico en un susurro.

-Vamos, no tienes porque agradecerme… es la verdad… no te lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor… te lo digo porque es lo que es.

Esa tarde todo cambió un poco.

Lily decidió que la próxima vez que James se acercara a ella, le daría la oportunidad de dejarlo ser… e intentaría conocerlo en vez de juzgarlo.

Y Lupin por su parte decidió que no se cerraría a nuevas amistades… y que si alguna chica se acercaba a él, no sería tan cortante con ellas como en veces anteriores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ho-Hola Lily – saludo James con su típica expresión embobada

-Hola James – le sonrió la pelirroja. - ¿Cómo estas?

James abrió sus ojos marrones de par en par, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud en la chica.

-¿No estas ocupada? – preguntó nervioso.

-Hacía unos deberes… pero ya terminé - ¿Te quieres sentar?

-¡Claro! – exclamó alegre el chico.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola mi gente¿Como han estado?  
Yo aquí extrañandolas... aquí les traigo una historia de esta parejita ( de amigos) que me encanta...  
Me imagino que deben haber sido de esas amistades como pocas..._

_Aquí tambien doy una posible opción de como Lily comienza a relacionarse con James...  
Espero lo disfruten... he estado bastante ocupada y desanimada estos dias... y en mis momentos de descargos salió esta historia...  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han apoyado a mis otros fics!  
Realmente es una alegría para mi recibir sus mensajes._

Rominitap Moon


End file.
